


We Are Our Own OTP

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chance Meetings, Cosplay, M/M, Old Friends, Second Chances, Star Trek Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Charlie and Dean attend a Star Trek Convention and Dean runs into someone from his past.Day 29 Prompt: Star Trek





	We Are Our Own OTP

Dean sat on the hotel bed, painstakingly gluing Charlie’s Vulcan ears on. Dean was already dressed in his Starfleet captain uniform. They had been planning this for a year. Attending a Star Trek convention was a big deal to Charlie. Dean was just excited because Charlie was. Their other friend Garth was supposed to be meeting them there later.

“Charlie, next time you’re doing this yourself. It is a giant pain in the ass.” Dean complained.

“Suck it up Winchester. I did the same for you when you went as an elf to that Lord of the Rings convention a few years ago.” Charlie retorted.

“Don’t remind me of that. I have never had a hangover that bad ever. I don’t even remember half of that weekend.” Dean said with shame.

“You made quite the spectacle of yourself.” Charlie smirked.

Dean has seen some of the pictures. It was embarrassing. He never wanted to show his face there again. Soon they were ready and headed out the door.

When they got there, the place was packed. There was a lot of people in costume which eased some of Dean’s anxiety. They went from booth to booth with Charlie making lots of purchases. “Girl has to get her collectables.” She fired at Dean when he grumbled.

Dean was leaning up against a column when he heard a surprised voice say, “Dean!”

Dean turned around and was stunned to see the blue eyes of his high school friend Cas Novak. “Cas!” Dean exclaimed. They hugged like it had been only yesterday.

“It has been a long time Winchester. Thought I’d never see you again.” Cas said with his smile fading.

“Yeah man, I hate that we lost touch.” Dean said letting his own smile fade some.

“Hey Dean who is this?” Charlie said catching up.

“Charlie this is Cas. I told you about him.” Dean said as a manner of introduction.

“Cas Novak. Your high school crush.” Charlie blurted out.

Dean went fifty shades of scarlet. “Charlie!” Dean screeched.

“Dean… you had a crush on me?” Cas asked with a devilish smile.

Dean was hiding his face behind his hands. “Maybe.” Dean whispered wanting to melt into the floor.

“Wish I’d known because I had one on you too!” Cas said smiling.

“Well I am going to go find Garth and have lunch. You two I think need to catch up.” Charlie said fleeing the mess she had caused.

“Dean.” Cas said trying to get him to look at him.

“Yes Cas.” Dean said finally uncovering his face.

“You know I always wanted to ask you out but I was afraid you were straight.” Cas admitted.

“At the time I didn’t know what I was. I bi, Cas.” Dean was slowly going back to his natural coloring as the blush wore off.

“Well I am gay and single Dean. I’d like to make up for lost time.” Cas said.

“I am single too Cas and I’d like that too.” Dean admitted.

They had lunch together and found out they only lived thirty minutes away from each other. Cas was a literature professor at a local college. Dean was a mechanical engineer. Cas was happy to learn that Sam, Dean’s brother, had gone on to be a lawyer. Dean was astonished when Cas told Dean that Gabriel had become a history professor. “Are you kidding me. Smartass insane Gabe became a stuffy history professor?” Dean just couldn’t believe it.

“He is still an insane smartass but yes.” Cas said smiling.

“So weird. Never saw that coming.” Dean laughed.

“So Dean what would you say we go out on a real date maybe next weekend?” Cas said grazing his fingers over the top of Dean’s hand.

“Sounds good Cas.” Dean was giddy with excitement.

~~~~ 1 year later ~~~~

Dean was dressed as Captain Kirk this year for the Star Trek Convention. Charlie was dressed as Uhura and Garth was dress as a huge Tribble. Dean found it disturbing. Dean was fidgeting. “He’s late.” Dean whined.

“He had to drop Gabriel off at the airport and then he said he would be here. He always keeps his word.” Charlie said trying to comfort Dean.

It was a moment later that Dean spotted Cas walking through the crowd dressed as Spock. Dean lit up. Cas walked straight up to Dean kissed him passionately. “Miss you.” Dean said.

“Missed you too.” Cas said agreeing.

“You two are pathetic. It has only been a few hours since you have seen each other. You live together for god’s sake.” Charlie shook her head and walked off.

Dean smiled at his fiancé. “You make a handsome Spock.” 

“You charmer.” Cas chided as he kissed Dean again. “So glad you came as my Captain Kirk. We are our own OTP.”

Dean laughed, “I love you Cas.”

“Love you more Dean” Cas said holding Dean close.


End file.
